1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to downloading system and, more particularly, to a downloading system which can be used by, for example, many and unspecified users to download various sorts of information according to their needs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sorts of software suitable for use in information apparatuses, e.g., application software for use in personal computers and contents of media (magazines, newspapers, music software, video software, game software, etc.) reproducible and/or editable by a personal computer, an audio and visual apparatus or the like, are now being provided for pay or free.
However, a user cannot obtain one of such various sorts of software except by purchasing it in a software package in the form of a CD-ROM or the like or by connecting his or her personal computer to a network such as the Internet and downloading it.
Therefore, there is a demand for a software acquisition system which can be easily used by a number of persons to obtain information according to their needs.